


Our Years

by BigSky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, High School, Multi, Omega Asami, Omega Opal, Omega Verse, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSky/pseuds/BigSky
Summary: Korra and Asami have been best friends since they were in diapers but as they grow older those mutual feelings become something bigger. Will they stay friends and potential lovers forever? Or will someone come in between and ignite a fire.





	Our Years

 

 

It _was sometime in winter. I was thirteen years old,visiting Republic City. I'm normally from the south, but I was only in the city for a brief moment. There was a special occasion going on that night. My best friend had finally turned fourteen and I couldn't be happy. I thought she would be a beta for sure, but again I was wrong. That day changed everything._

_....._

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
_"Hey Korra? Do you think I'll change tonight " Asami asked me as she twirled around her new dress her father bought her._

_"Yeah, maybe if you wish on a star it will come true" I said laughing a little._

 

 

She scoffed and shoved me. 

 

 

  _"Just because you decided to show up as a alpha early does not mean you get to make fun off me" Asami said flicking my forehead._

_"I'm a pretty good looking alpha tho aren't I" I said smirking a little bit._

_"You keep breaking up with those betas and you won't be korra. One day you're gonna find the wrong one and then it'll be the end for you" Asami said looking at me crossing her arms._

_"Yeah, Yeah. Lets just go dance stairs for this party" I said pulling Asami towards the door of her room._

 

 

I heard asami scoff again again and I turned me head to look at her.

 

 

  _"what is it now" I said_

_"You're not really wearing that are you" she said looking at my outfit curiously._

 

 

I was wearing a black hoodie, with black jeans and some white shoes.

 

 

_"Not my party. Now lets go" I said as we walked out of her bedroom, down the stairs for the birthday party that was going on in the dinning area of Asami's house._

 

Once we got there. Everyone began wishing Asami a happy birthday. It was going really well. My parents are talking to her parents. Also a couple of family friends showed up. It was all good until there was a certain smell in the air that left everyone quiet. I took another whiff and quickly identified where the smell was coming from. Asami's mom began yelling telling everyone to leave quickly as she grabbed Asami and took her upstairs. It was a little chaotic actually. I asked where they were taking her but no one really told me until we were on our way back to the hotel we were staying in.

 

 

 

 " _So mom? What happened to Asami " I asked looking at her._

_"Korra, Asami began her heat. She's an Omega now" My mom said looking at my dad._

_"Oh. That's cool" I said smiling a little bit._

_"Wipe that smile off your face. You won't be seeing her until her heat is gone, you understand me" My dad said frowning at me._

_"Yeah I understand dad" I said looking out the window._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback. More chapters to come!!!


End file.
